Sonic Forces
Sonic Forces is a 3D platformer in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. It looks to take more inspiration from '' Sonic Generations'' than the last couple entries. The game will have 3 main gameplay styles; Modern and Classic returning from Sonic Generations and a 3rd brand-new style tied to a customizable character. Plot Sonic goes through Green Hill to the City, and meets Shadow, Zavok (from Lost World) Metal Sonic, and Chaos 0. He is then knocked down by a mysterious creature with a mask, Infinite. Then, Eggman suddenly wins and prisons Sonic, while Knuckles and the gang try to help by bringing their newest recruit, the OC character. They are also making a plan to do a full-on assault on Metropolis. Some time later, Shadow tries to stop Eggman after getting a report from the Intellegence Division. During the run, he gets a call from Omega, who is acting quite strange. Later, he encounters Infinite, the main antagonist of the game. When he gets to Mystic Jungle, he knocks out Infinite, and calls him pathetic and weak, which causes him to get enraged. This makes him get a new body, which has a mysterious Ruby at the center. A month before Eggman took over, Infinite used the prism to create illusions and virtual reality. Several months later, Sonic is still in prison. The OC character tries to free Sonic from the prison by getting to the Death Egg. Tails goes to the City and tries to help to, but then Chaos comes and tries to attack him. Then a portal opens and Classic Sonic from Generations comes out. During this time, Knuckles and the gang figure out that Sonic is indeed still alive. Sonic then gets, somehow, his handcuffs gone and meets Zavok, who is going to kill him. But then, Sonic wins. After this, the OC finds Sonic and rescues him. They then go to the Arsenal Pyramid, which has many of Eggman’s robots. They have to do this, so they focus on Knuckles’ plan. After this, Amy says that there is a strange guy on Mystic Jungle. Sonic goes there to see what’s the problem. He then finds Infinite, with Silver fighting him. During Silver’s fight, a ruby falls. Sonic then fights Infinite. During the fight, he still has the Virtual Reality powers, and uses it after the fight, Sonic goes back to base, while Tails and Classic Sonic go out and look for him. Infinite goes to Eggman and discusses the Phantom Ruby, while Tails and Classic Sonic sit there and watch what they are talking about. They start to wonder what the Phantom Ruby prototypes are, and how Sonic is alive. Eggman then catches Classic Sonic and starts a fight. After this, they figure out that a Sun will fall to Earth in 3 days, according to Eggman, and the Phantom Ruby’s power. The OC then goes to Mystic Jungle, as well as Classic Sonic and Tails too. The OC finds the fallen ruby and keeps it. They meet each other and return to base. Tails is now very happy to see Sonic again. Sonic then goes to the City shortly after the 1st day has passed. He figures out that Shadow has been corrupted by the Virtual Reality. He finds Shadow, but it’s not technically him. The real Shadow uses Chaos Control to take out the fake one. He explains that to Sonic. The OC character then goes to Metropolis to stop Infinite. He/she later fights him, while he uses his Virtual Reality powers again, and explains that there is only 2 days left. Classic Sonic then goes to Chemical Plant, when Rouge says that Eggman’s database is located there, and when Tails does research on the Phantom Ruby. The OC meets up with Sonic at the City, and together, they encounter Metal Sonic. They soon defeat him. Tails finds out how to stop the Phantom Ruby from doing what it’s doing. The OC then goes to Green Hill to act as a distraction in order to follow Tails’ plan to stop the Phantom Ruby. So the 2nd day passed. He finds a huge robot rushing toward Chemical Plant. The gang can’t let this happen, since the Chemical Plant has the computers to hack into the Death Egg’s weapon systems. The OC tries to outrun it, and does. Sonic goes to the Chemical Plant’s network terminal after this. The gang assumed that the defense systems are now down after Sonic hacked into the computers. Classic Sonic then went to the Death Egg to destroy it. And it turns out that the defence systems aren’t off, and are still on. Classic Sonic outruns these, and then, the Death Egg explodes. The Phantom Ruby’s power is almost down. Infinite and Eggman discuss some more at Green Hill, and tell that there is 5 more hours left until the Sun falls. Sonic, the OC, and the gang go to Metropolis to stop Eggman. Once they got there, Eggman opened a portal to Null Space, and Sonic and the OC get sucked in. Shortly after, they got out of Null Space, and got out of Metropolis to go to Eggman’s Empire Fortress. Tails realizes that when the Phantom Ruby is gone, Classic Sonic will have to go back to his dimension. The OC and Classic Sonic try to shut down the systems, while everyone else is at war, with hundreds of Virtual Reality clones of Metal Sonic, Zavok, Shadow, and Chaos. The Sun then appears. The OC uses the Ruby he found earler and uses it to destroy the Sun. Sonic then encounters Infinite, and starts to fight. During the fight, the OC comes to help. Then, Infinite is defeated. Or so they thought. The Phantom Ruby‘s signal is underground, which means Eggman is probably trying to make it more powerful. When Sonic and the OC get to the reactor, they destroy it, and get out. Once that happened, the duplicates were starting to increase instead of decrease. Eggman is going to destroy Sonic, Classic Sonic, and the OC with his Death Egg Robot. But after being hit many times, and having the smaller version of it explode in Null Space, the Sonic team emerged victorious and saved the world. After that, it was time for Classic Sonic to go. Back at the base, Omega is finally back, and the gang cleaned up the mess that happened in their world. After that, the OC had to go, so he gave Sonic a fist bump, and left. Gameplay Levels Trivia *''Sonic Forces'' is the first game in the series to allow you to make your own character. ES: Sonic Forces Category:2017 video games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Platformer games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog games Category:Sonic Team games Category:Stubs Category:Nintendo Switch stubs Category:Sonic the Hedgehog stubs Category:Sega games Category:Games with DLC